While the Internet has popularized email as a modern form of communication, email systems were largely designed using an unsecure store-and-forward architecture. Accordingly, emails can often by read by any person who has access to network traffic, intermediary servers, email storage, etc. Various methods have been proposed to resolve the unsecure nature of email communication, such as encryption of emails or network connections. However, these solutions only prevent access to emails at various points in the storage or transit of emails. Further improvements are required to provide secure and controlled access to emails at all times and locations.